Haunted House
by RachelxMichelle
Summary: Edward drags Bella to a haunted house on Halloween night along with Jasper and Alice. What starts out as good fun, takes a dark and bloody turn for the worst. Who will make it out alive? All Human - Dark themes


******Disclaimer****: **All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Story contains dark themes and character death. If either of that will upset you, then please do not continue.

**A/N:** This was written for a Halloween contest last year. I had it posted on here for a while, but when I went back to read it, I noticed there was A LOT of errors. Yes, it was beta'd, but you really couldn't tell. So, hopefully it's a lot more readable and I would love to hear what you think. Even if it is dark and twisted, I enjoyed writing it.

For the contest, we had to use lines from horror movies, I figured I would leave the bit about which ones I used up here too:**  
Horror Line Used: **_"I see dead people." - The Sixth Sense & "I've seen enough horror movies to know any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly." - Friday the 13th VI_

* * *

**Haunted House**

It was Halloween day, which was not my most favorite holiday. It was cold, wet, and gray. I hated it. I hate the fakeness the day brought. Someone was always trying to outdo the other with pranks, or scary things that just looked so obviously… fake. I preferred to just stay home and read a good book with the lights off outside so no one bugged me. But, Edward Cullen just wouldn't have that.

"You should really come," Edward begged me as we walked down his driveway to my truck.

"You know I don't care much for haunted houses," I told him again, rolling my eyes as I pulled the handle and opened the door.

"Please? It'll be fun; better than last year." He smiled that adorable, slightly crooked smile that he knew I couldn't say no too.

I turned to look him straight in the eye with my arms folded across my chest. "What makes this one so different from the one last year?"

"Well, it's out in the middle of nowhere and I've seen the house, it's pretty creepy. It just looks… different from the cheap ones. It's free, it starts after dark. Oh, and you're promised the scare of your life," he added in with a chuckle.

"Wonderful… Fine, I'll go, but if it's boring, or stupid, then I'm out. Okay?"

"Great! Thanks, Bella," he said as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll be there to pick you up at eight." I smiled and shook my head as I hopped up into my truck and headed home.

I didn't really care for Halloween. Fake blood, smelly costumes and cavities… yeah, not for me. Not to mention peoples' horrible attempts at being scary. Reason number one I wasn't terribly excited for that haunted house, but since Edward was a horror freak, I wanted to make him happy. So that is why I agreed to endure another boring Halloween night at a haunted house. _Lovely._

When I got home and went directly upstairs to take a shower. There was a note posted on my bedroom door from my dad; he had to work all night. After my shower, I went straight to my closet and yanked out some clothes to put on. Long sleeve thermal shirt, black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and my blue flannel would go perfectly with my holey jeans. I didn't care what I was wearing as long as it was comfortable and if Edward expected a costume, he was horribly mistaken.

My phone rattled on the dresser as I changed into my pants. It's was a text from Edward's sister, Alice.

"_I am so not looking forward to this."_

I couldn't help but laugh as I replied. "_He sucked you into it too?_"

"_No, Jasper did. Stupid boys and their horror bullshit"_

"_I agree. Well, having you there should make it better. I hope. Lol!"_

"_Uh-huh… See you at eight."_

I laughed at the image of Alice in a haunted house. She was the perfect image of a girly-girl. I loved Alice, but she was scared of the stupidest things. If anything, it would at least add a little bit of humor to the night.

I tucked my phone into my back pocket of my jeans and went into the bathroom to run a brush through my hair. Once I felt ready enough, I headed back downstairs to grab something to eat and check my email while I waited through the two hours until Edward would be there.

The time passed slowly and when he finally arrived, I grabbed my coat, slid on my shoes and met him at the door. He wore a cheesy, excited smile on his face. It was like a little boy trapped in an eighteen year olds body.

"You're so cute," I told him as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against me. I pressed my lips to his and kissed him gently. I parted my lips as he did and ran my tongue along his as I gripped his hair. His hands moved to my waist as he pulled me tightly against him, but then he pulled his mouth away.

"As much as I love that, and I really do, we don't have time," he whispered into my ear.

"Wow, you must really want to go," I laughed. Shaking my head at him, I pulled the door closed and locked it. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

We hopped into his pretty little Volvo and headed towards the gas station where he said we were to meet Alice and Jasper. When we pulled into the parking lot and spotted Jasper's car, he nodded at Edward and we continued driving again with them following closely behind. It was a longer drive than I had thought and most of it was down an old hidden driveway just outside of town. The road was long and winding as it led up to a huge dark house.

There were only two other vehicles and the black jeep I recognized.

"Emmett is here?" I asked as Edward stopped the car and shut it off.

"I guess so. Weird though, he didn't confirm or deny when I invited him earlier."

"Maybe it was last minute and I'm sure Rose is with him." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, probably."

Edward and Emmett had been best friends since elementary school, but when Emmett met Rose sophomore year, his friends barely got to see him. Edward was still a little hurt by that. When I met Edward during junior year, Rose made a point to let me know that she didn't like me and didn't want me around Emmett, but what she didn't know was, the times when she was too busy for Emmett, he would visit Edward and him and I had gotten to be pretty good friends. It's hard not to like someone like him. He was crazy, funny, and he cared deeply about a lot of people, but was always ready to kick some ass if needed.

"So, now what?" I asked as we got out of the car. I took another look at the house and sighed. There was no way that place was going to scare me, I was already sure of it. The area was suddenly lit up by Jasper's headlights, distracting me when he pulled up to park.

"Now we go in," he laughed. He stuck out his hand for mine and smiled as I took it.

I stood up on my tip-toes to kiss him on the cheek and whisper in his ear. "Let's make this quick, alright? There are other things I'd rather be doing tonight," I told him as I gently bit his ear.

He groaned a lightly. "Alright, let's go." I giggled at his new enthusiasm.

"Hey there," Jasper said as he and Alice walked up. "Are we ready?"

"No," Alice said quietly as she folded her arms across her chest and looked off into the blackness of the night.

I let go of Edward's hand moved over towards her and threw my arm around her shoulder. "C'mon Alice, it won't be so bad. If you want, I'll point out all the fake stuff for you." I smiled at her and she only nodded.

I walked back over to Edward and took his hand as we faced the front of the house. Edward led the way to the front door and knocked once as the door creaked open.

"Okay, that's only been in every horror movie ever made," I said to them, getting glares from both Jasper and Edward, but a small laugh from Alice. "Okay, okay… sorry." I looked to Alice and rolled my eyes before I followed Edward inside.

We walked inside and stopped at the small hallway. The door slammed shut and Alice screamed. I buried my face in Edward's shoulder to stop from laughing.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Edward called out, but no one answered.

"Look, maybe we should go," Alice said as she took a few steps backwards and put her hand on the doorknob. She twisted, but it was locked. "Uh…"

"What, is this like a carnival ride? You can't get off until you're done? Or, well, out in this case?" I asked as I tried to look around, but it was too dark. There was a dim light in the distance and I turned to tell Edward to try that direction when I saw shadow on the wall, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared and the light flickered out. "Huh."

"What?" Edward asked as he came up behind me.

"Nothing I guess. There was just a light over there, I saw a shadow and then it was gone, as well as the light."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Must be part of the effects," I whispered to him as I shrugged.

"Why don't we go upstairs?" Jasper asked and we followed him as he went.

Once we got to the top, I could hear the sound of Alice stumbling.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"What happened?" Jasper asked her.

"There's something wet right there and I slipped in it," she told him, slightly panicking and irritated.

Edward moved away from me and I didn't know what he was doing until a small light flipped on further down the hallway. I was watching him as he walked back towards me and the way he looked all around him. I was so caught up in the curious expression on his face that I was startled when Alice screamed.

"What is it?" I asked as I turned to look at her and my eyes grew wide.

"Is this blood? Please tell me this isn't blood. Oh my god!"

I laughed a little. "It's fake, Alice." I walked over towards her and took the shoe that she had in her hand and brought it to my nose. My breath caught in my throat as I inhaled the salty, metallic scent. "Really, really believable fake blood," I said as I looked at the texture of it. "Edward?" I asked as I turned to get his opinion. "What the fuck?" I asked when I didn't see him.

"Where'd he go?" Jasper asked as he helped Alice off the ground. I handed her shoe back and she just glared.

"Where it or don't, but just in case, I'd rather get more blood on my bloody shoe than my foot." She snatched the shoe out of my hand and dropped it to the floor, splattering the red stuff on the floor as she slid her foot in it.

I turned from her and still didn't see him. "Edward!" I called out. "The jerk is always wondering off."

Jasper laughed. "Well, let's not go far. He may have just gone to find the person who posted the flyer."

"Flyer?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah, he found this place on a flyer hanging inside the laundry mat." It was Jasper's turn to be confused.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Knowing that Edward had kept that little detail from me, kind of pissed me off.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Ah, no."

"You didn't tell me that either, asshole," Alice squeaked as she slapped his arm. "We're goners for sure now! What the hell were you thinking? Taking us to some flyer haunted house. Those are the kinds people get killed in. You know, that's why they post them there, so only a few people wi…."

I blocked out Alice's rambling as I focused on where Edward could have gone. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was getting a little worried.

"What now?" Jasper asked, catching me off guard.

"What? Oh, I don't know. I can't stand here anymore though," I answered.

"Okay, let's walk then."

As we started down the hallway, the lights that were on each side flickered a few times before fading out completely. I sighed, not at all amused by the games anymore. I just wanted my Edward and I wanted to get out of there. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. Doors started to appear randomly as we passed the halfway point. We weren't walking that slow, it was just really long. The three of us were huddled together as we walked, with me in the front.

As I was focusing on the other end, something hard hid the door to my right. I jumped back as Alice screamed.

"What the fuck was that!" she yelled.

"Shh," I told her. "I don't know."

"Just stay by me," Jasper told her.

"Edward?" I called out again. "Edward, this shit isn't funny."

There was only silence and a chill ran through me. I wrapped my arms around myself as I started walking again. Jasper had pulled out his cell phone and it had a flashlight app on it. It helped a little. We reached the end of the hallway and it was a dead end. Instead of turning around and going back, curiosity got the best of me and I opened the door. I poked my head in, but there wasn't anything in there besides light from the moon causing a blue tint on an old wooden chair.

I closed the door and opened my mouth to say something when I realized that I was alone.

"Guys? Hello? You have got to be kidding me." I walked along one of the walls checking for another light switch, but there was nothing. When I got back down to the middle of the hallway, I heard voices coming from behind one of the doors. It was the one where the loud thud came from. I took a deep breath and pushed it open. The door swung back and the knob slammed against the wall and I heard what sounded like Alice scream.

"Alice?" I called out. The room was pitch black, with only tiny shards of light coming from a spot on a wall which I assumed was a boarded up window. I started touching the walls, trying to find my way around and I led myself to another door. I twisted the doorknob and pulled it open, but it only led me to another dark room. I tried to go backwards, but I managed to get myself lost in the blackness. I reached into my back pocked for my phone, but it was gone. I groaned and just kept walking.

I thought I was heading back towards the door, but I ended moving further into the room and tripped over something, falling flat on my face. After I pushed myself up, I heard footstep coming up behind me and something lit the room a little.

"Who's there?" I asked and didn't like the bit of panic that spread through me.

"Bella?"

"Oh my god. Where have you been Edward?" I asked, and I ran over to him.

"I guess I took a wrong turn somewhere," he said as he lit up the space between us with his phone. I grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug a quick kiss.

"Can we get out of here please?" I begged.

"Yeah. Wait, where's Alice and Jasper?"

"I don't know. We were walking and looking for you and they just disappeared. Hey, let me see that for minute." I took his phone out of his hand and moved the light across the floor. The whole area was bare. Whatever I had tripped on was gone.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing. I thought I tripped over something, but it must have just been my own foot." I shrugged as I pushed him towards the door and pulled it closed behind me. As soon as it clicked shut, the lights flickered back on. "Weird."

"Where did you lose them?" he asked as he looked around.

"By that door, but I heard her scream here when I accidentally slammed this door open. She wasn't far either."

"Yeah I heard the door slam, that's how I found you. But I didn't hear a scream. I wonder if this is all a maze of doors with hidden rooms." As Edward kept talking, I could hear something, but couldn't tell what it was over his voice.

"Wait," I said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Shh," I listened closer to the sound. "Do you hear that?"

"What is it?" He asked with his eyes squinted as he tried to hear.

"Sounds like boots clunking on the ground."

"Well, what would…"

"Hey, guys," Jasper called out, causing Edward and I to jump and me to squeal. "Sorry, what were you guys doing?"

"Listening to something. Footsteps, down that way," I told him as I pointed. "Where the hell did you guys go?"

"Well, we followed you to the end and I couldn't see you. I heard you open a door, but guess we went into the wrong one. They're like a fucking puzzle in this place. You go in one, then to another, and it just goes on from there." He shook his head in annoyance. "Can we leave yet, or do you think the door is still locked?"

"Can we try it please?" Alice begged.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. Go get some food or something," Jasper added in.

"Wait a minute," I said, bringing them to a stop just before the stairs.

"What is it, Bella," Edward asked.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"That's a good question," Jasper said as he looked towards Edward.

"They might be downstairs somewhere, or maybe they left while we were playing the magical door game," Alice mumbled.

"Alright, let's just call him when we get out of here, okay? I don't get service in here apparently." Jasper was looking irritatingly down at his phone.

As Edwards nodded, we started walking again and when we finally got to the bottom of the stairs, Alice ran to the door to find it was still locked.

"Haunted house owner person, can we please leave?" she yelled out. "I'm tired and not having any fun."

I turned and looked into a room that I didn't notice before and it led into a short hallway that turned. I turned back to where the three of them where and wrapped my arms around Edward.

"I wonder what's down that way," I told him as I pointed behind me in the direction of the room.

He moved a little and I released him. "The one with the light?"

"No," I said, confused as I turned walked over to where he was standing. "That whole area was dark a second ago."

"Maybe whoever is down there can let us out," Alice said as she started walking into the room and down the hall.

It only took a moment before she was suddenly running back over to us with her mouth covered. "Wha-" I started to ask, but she buried her face into Jasper's shoulder and her body shook.

I looked at Edward at the same time he looked at me and I headed in the direction she had just come from. I gasped when I got there. "Oh my," I said brushed the hair out of my face while covering my mouth and nose.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked as he followed.

"There's no way that's fake," I whispered and the smell of the large amount of blood had me fighting back my lunch that was trying it's hardest to comeback up. "It's just… so much." Edward walked a little further past where I did and to the edge of the puddle. There was a trail leading away from it and around a corner. It looked as if a body had been drug through it… "Edward," I said quietly.

"Huh?" he asked without looking at me.

"You can make out handprints in the blood trail. There's… scratch marks." I spoke only barely above a whisper and I didn't move. Something about the whole thing made it become too real for me.

"Oh my god," I could hear Alice say behind me, still muffled by Jasper. "I just want to go home, baby, please."

"As soon as we can, I promise," he told her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Edward, let's go," I said as I reached for him and pulled him with me. His face was blank.

"There was hair in the blood," he stated randomly.

I closed my eyes and just wanted to be at home with my book like I had originally planned.

We walked back in the direction of the door. Alice was still crying and Jasper was still trying to calm her down. I just didn't know what to think. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked and barely saw the figure as a man passed through the first room I had saw when we got here.

"Who the hell was that," I asked as I turned to Edward.

"I don't know, but…" Edwards rubbed his forehead as if he was getting a headache. "I've seen enough horror movies to know any weirdo wearing a mask is never friendly."

"What are you saying?" I asked as my heartbeat sped up at his words.

"That we need to get the fuck out of here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me with him to the door. He pushed on it, but then moved to the window next to it. It had a board across it, but he released my hand and started pulling on it. The board popped right off with a little bit of pressure. "Stand back," he said and as the three of us did, he swung the board at the glass, shattering it all over the floor. "Jasper, you go out first, I'll help Alice through, then Bella."

Jasper nodded his head and pulled his jacket off to drape across the sharp window seal. It wasn't so high that it was hard to get through, but it was small so it was a tight fit. He made it through no problem. Once he was through, Alice reached out for him and he pulled her out quickly. I looked at Edward and he nodded, grabbing my hand to lead me closer. I put one leg through, then my head and hopped on one foot to bring the other out. I turned around to see if Edward was on his way out, but he wasn't.

"Edward?" I called to him, but he didn't answer. I called his name again as I walked back to the window, but as I got closer, I heard a loud, high pitched scream coming from somewhere deeper in the house. It was definitely female and Alice was standing right next to me. "There is someone else in there. Edward?"

"Go, go, go," he yelled and he hurriedly jumped through the window. He reached for my hand once he was through.

"What the-" I started, but then something else caught my attention. "Where the fuck are the cars?" I asked as I looked around in every direction.

"Shit," Edward said as he walked forward, looking around some more.

"What the fuck is going on?" Alice squealed.

"I don't know," Edward said quietly as he ran his hands over his face. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by a pounding sound coming from inside the house. Almost like a hammer hitting something over and over.

We stood outside the house completely clueless on what to do while panicking. Our thinking time was cut short when the front door suddenly flew open. I gripped Edward's arm and I jumped backwards. A man stepped out slowly and just like Edward said, he had a mask of some kind on. It was almost like a hunter's mask I've seen my step-father wear occasionally. My legs started moving before my brain even registered it. I wasn't going to be a sitting duck.

"Run!" I reached over and grabbed Alice's arm along with Edward's and pulled them with me.

We ran towards the back of the house, and through the trees and out into the forest. If he couldn't see us, he couldn't find us. There was just enough moon in the sky to light the way a little and for that I was grateful. Edward never let go of my hand, he just kept pulling me along. Alice and Jasper weren't too far behind us, but Alice's shoes were slowing her down.

We continued to run until we found a building. I couldn't tell what it was, or who it belonged too, but it seemed like it was okay enough to stop and catch our breath.

"Do you think we lost him," Alice asked as she tore off her broken shoes.

"Doubtful," Edward answered. "If he really wants us, he'll find us. They always do."

"I think I say this for everyone when I say, if we make it out of here, no more flyer houses, okay? In fact, no more haunted houses period," I told them.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I ha-," Edward tried to apologize, but I cut him off.

"Hush, of course you didn't. I'm just saying."

"We'll make it, love. We will."

I didn't know who he was trying to convince more, me or himself. But at that moment, I realized there was a very good change one of us could die. I shook the thought out of my head and stood back up off the ground.

"What do you think this place is?" I asked as I looked up at the tall building.

"No clue. Old barn maybe?" Jasper answered.

"Hmm." I wandered around the corner, but that side looked just like the one we were standing at. I went to the other side and there was a door. I decided to check it out.

"Bella, what are you doing," Edward called after me.

"Not sitting there waiting to die, that's for sure." When I reached the door, I pulled the handle but it was locked. I shook it a little but all it did was rattle. "Damn. Hey, Alice. Come let Jasper give you a boost up to this window."

"What?" she squealed back at me.

"You're smaller than I am, so you're easier to lift and Jasper is taller than Edward. It's pretty high."

"Uh, I don't know," she said as she walked over to me. She took a deep breath. "Alright, fine."

She and Jasper walked over to the wall and helped her get up on an old barrel that was sitting there. From there he lifted her up so her feet rested in his hands as he lifted her up.

"What do you see up there?" Edward asked as he looked me in the eyes and stroked my hand. I smiled, trying not to show the fear that I felt over the whole situation. Alice didn't respond, so he asked again. "Alice, what do you see?"

"I see dead people," she whispered.

"Very funny, Alice, but seriously now, what's in there?"

"Hey uh, Edward…" Jasper had he face pressed against the wall, but when I looked closer, I realized there was a crack by the hinge on the doorframe. He could see in there.

"What?" Edward turned to look in their direction.

"She's not kidding."

"_What?" _Edward's voice broke as he asked.

"They're fucking everywhere, dude."

I watched as Edward jogged over to where Jasper was standing. Jasper helped Alice get down and she started sobbing so hard her body was rattling. Edward stood with his back to me as he looked through the crack. When he pulled away, he turned to look at me with wide eyes. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head. I raked my nails across my skin and pulled my hands away roughly.

"What. The. Fuck."

"We need to get out of here," Edward said and he spun around, looking around the area.

"And how do you expect that to happen. He took the fucking cars!"

He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulder and looked into my eyes as he spoke. "Calm down, Bella, we'll figure this out."

"Really? How? You're the horror movie king here. How are we going to make it out of this? _Who_ do you fucking see living through this? Sure as hell not all of us. It just doesn't happen that way." I started to panic and screaming was the only thing that felt in my control.

"This isn't a damn movie, Bella and we can get away," Jasper said from where he sat on the ground trying to calm Alice down as she stared off into space. Her sobs had calmed, but her face was soaked and her body still shook a bit.

"I just…" The sound of crunching branches silenced me. I turned my head slowly in the direction it came from. I slowly turned and backed away from it as it got closer. I could hear the faint sound of a voice, but it was muffled, almost as if they were choking. Chills went up my spine and for some reason I took a step forward, but Edward held me in place.

"R-r... R-u-... Run," the female's voice said. I gasped; even through the choking, I could tell who it was. I ripped my hand from Edward as she came into view.

"Rosalie, what the fuck happened?" I said as I ran to her and she collapsed in front of me.

"Y-you hhhhave to get o-out. Nnow." She coughed and I realized just how much blood covered her body. As I pulled her away from the trees and out under the moonlight, a sound I didn't even recognized enough to name came out of my throat. She had a huge gaping hole in her chest and what was probably a pretty brown dress was completely soaked with the blood that was pouring out of it. Her beautiful blonde hair was covered with crimson and it was all over her face and shoulders. Her face was full of cuts and blood and a strange shade of purple.

"Oh, Rose," I cried. We may not have gotten along, but seeing her like that.. It was fucking horrible.

"Pl-lease. Emmmett." Was all she said before her body went limp.

I moved my hand over her eyes to close them and I gently kissed her forehead where it was clean. "I'm so sorry we couldn't help you, Rose." I stood up and noticed I was covered in her blood and that realization mixed with the anxiety of the situation had me darting to the nearest bush and throwing up. It seemed never ending. I just kept gagging and convulsing until my stomach figured out there was nothing left.

Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me away and back towards the front of the barn. "You think Emmett is still alive?" I asked, wiping my mouth off onto my sleeve.

"He was the last time she saw him, I'd guess." Jasper stroked Alice's hair as he spoke.

"What if she was being chased?" I asked, more to myself than anything, but that got everyone's attention. They all looked at me then back into the woods.

"I've got to get out of here," Alice said suddenly as she quickly got up and started walking away.

"Just wait, baby, we're thinking," Jasper told her.

"We don't have time. We wait, we're dead. I don't want to die, Jasper. I'm too young to fucking die!"

"Panicking isn't going to help, Alice."

"Oh, shut up, Edward. This was all your idea," she snapped.

Edward looked down and nodded. It wasn't hard to tell he already blamed himself.

"C'mon, Alice, this isn't his fault," I told her as calmly as I could.

"No? He found the damn flyer."

"Yeah and Jasper went along with it just as much, so don't just fucking blame Edward."

"Jasper is easy to give into pressure. All Edward had to say was 'Aww, C'mon' and he'd have him fucking in on it in a second."

"Well, Jasper is a big boy, Alice, he can make up his own mind."

"Fuck you!"

"No, Fuck you!"

"Ladies, stop!" Jasper yelled at the same time we heard the sound of something clicking.

We all looked at each other as things got eerily quiet. The next sound sent everything into chaos and it was all too quick to really understand.

We heard the sound of a gunshot going off, I whipped my head around to check Edward and he was fine, pulling me with him. Another gunshot was fired and I looked back towards Alice and Jasper, but they were still just standing there. It didn't make sense. A third shot went off and Edward had pulled me away and under something, so I couldn't see either of them anymore, but I heard something hit the ground.

As soon as I crouched down, there was a strange sound that was almost a crunch and a squish. It was followed by a blood curdling scream from Alice and the sound repeated several times. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming and buried my face into Edward's chest.

"We have to move," Edward whispered. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded. He gripped my hand so tight it hurt, but I didn't care if it meant he wouldn't let me go. He jumped up and darted across the yard and we ran through the trees, back towards the front of the house. He moved us into a garage, but there were no vehicles in it. He mumbled couple things to himself before dragging me back out of the garage, stopping for a moment to grab a garden ho. He walked slowly and cautiously around the side and back out towards the front.

He was looking one way and I was looking the other, so I missed it when I heard a loud thump and Edward's hand let go of mine. I quickly turned my head to find Edward on the ground.

"What the hell," he said as he got onto his knees to see what he tripped over. He moved his body a little, just enough for the light to shine on Emmett. Half of his face was missing along with half of his head. All I could focus on was the disgusting bloody mess that used be one of the best guys I had ever known.

"Oh my god," I gasped and I covered my face.

"Son of a bitch," Edward growled.

"C'mon, Edward, we have to keep moving."

"I'm so sorry," he cried as he hunched over the body. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Edward, let's go," I said between sobs. "We can't stay here." I pulled on his shoulder and finally stood up.

"I can't believe I did this," he said, gasping for air as he cried.

"It's not your fault, honey, you didn't know. It was supposed to be stupid fun, you know. How were you supposed to know?"

"Doesn't matter that I didn't know. I still did it. I brought everyone I ever cared about here to be brutally murdered by some psychotic fucker." He whipped he face with the back of his hand as he took in a few gulps of air to control himself. "Stay here," he said as he started to walk away.

"What? No!" I yelled as I stumble to catch him. "Edward, no! Don't leave me here!" He walked so fast that I was only able to follow him to the edge of the house before I lost him. He was moving towards the back again.

I didn't know what to do. Stay there and hope he comes back, or go after him and… I had no idea what could happen because I had no idea what he was doing. I went back into the garage to look for something to defend myself with. The only thing I could find was a small rake with the pointed edges; I picked it up, but kept looking. I tore apart crates, shelves, but the only thing I found that was better was a shovel. With a sigh, I dropped the tiny rake and carried the shovel with me.

I ended up having to step over Emmett again on my way back out and I just tried not to look at him. I carried the shovel like a baseball bat, ready to swing if needed. I walk slowly, almost crouched as I went in the same direction Edward disappeared in. It was quiet out, almost too quiet as I made my way to the back of the house.

I looked in all directions as I walked and tried to keep myself prepared for anything. I heard a voice and when I listened carefully I could hear Edward yelling. I heard something that worried me and I started to walk faster, but when I heard Edward cry out in pain, I ran. I was almost there when I tripped over something and landed on my face in a pile of wood. I pushed myself up and felt a stinging in my side where a piece of wood almost stabbed me, but only managed to scratch from my hip to my ribs. I also managed to twist my ankle.

I limped over to pick up my shovel. When I bent down to get it, I tuned my head to the side and a gasp escaped before I was able to stop it as I realized what I had tripped over. Tears started pouring out of my eyes as deep blue eyes stared right at me as I stood back up slowly. I looked down at my shoe and saw that it was covered in blood. I couldn't breathe. Jasper's head was just lying on the ground, his body was nowhere in sight. I started hyperventilating and I moved back over to the woodpile and sat on one of the stacks, facing away from Jasper.

I took in big, long breathes, as I tried getting myself under control. I wouldn't do any good if I suffocated myself to death. It only took about two minutes to be able to breathe again, but in that amount of time, I realized I had not heard another sound from Edward or anything else. I stood up and held my shovel in front of me as I started walking again. I got few feet before I heard something coming up behind me.

"Edward?" I asked. I turned just as something hard collided with my head. It knocked me to the ground and I groaned in pain. I flipped onto my back and was about to sit up when I felt a foot push down on my shoulder. It kept pushing and pushing until I felt the bone snap. I screamed out in pain as I rocked to my side. I turned to my stomach and started to crawl away, but I was kicked on my right side and after the sound of something else cracking, I collapsed again. The man crouched down in front of me and all I could see was the mask.

He grabbed me by the hair and yanked me upwards into a sitting positing. I grunted; my ribs burning and throbbing during the movement. I turned my head up and stared at the sick fuck responsible for it all. I glared at him and he titled his head to the side just before he slapped me across the face. I hissed at the pain, but looked right back at him and he did it again. I tasted the blood as it drained from my mouth, but I didn't let is phase me. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me weak. He slapped me for a third time and it was harder. My jaw popped and I groaned at the pain.

When I went back to just looking at him as he was kneeling in front of me and, he started laughing. It took me a minute to realize something wasn't right, it was too familiar. I looked around before bringing my eyes back to the thing in front of me. I cocked my head to the side looked him up and down before realization dawned on me.

"You sick fucking bustard," I shouted, though it came out muffled from the pain in my jaw. He laughed again and I felt a whole new sickness flow through my body. "How could you?" I screamed.

"It was easy really," he said with another laugh. He removed his mask and I felt like I was going to be sick again. His once beautiful green eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"It's.. you're… oh my fucking god." I couldn't get anything to come out. Nothing seemed real anymore. "Two fucking years!"

"Hey, to give you some credit here, I didn't always want this. But it was only a matter of time before I wanted to create my own horror story." Edward stopped and smiled before continuing. "And every great, memorable movie has an unexpected twist." He brought a hand to my cheek. "That looks like it hurts."

"Fuck you!" I yelled.

He laughed again. "Nothing personal, baby. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. If you would have fought a little harder not to come with me tonight, you never would have known." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"But… you were with us? Who…"

"Oh, my helper? Yeah, that's James. I met him at that movie convention a few months ago. Let's just say… I was the director of this." He waved his hands in the air. "But I did ask that he save the best part for me."

"And what's that?" I asked, even though I was sure I knew.

"The main character," he said with a dark smile.

My heart was pumping so hard I could feel it in my throat and up to my ears. He grabbed me by the hair again and pulled me to my feel. He pushed me forward, almost causing me to fall again, as he led me wherever he wanted me. I scanned the area for something, anything to help me, but I found nothing. I turned my head to glace a little more behind me and I spotted the shovel out of the corner of my eye only about two feet away.

The only thing I could think of was to do what wouldn't be a surprising thing for me to do. I pretended to trip and fell to my knees. It stunned me for a moment, causing every injury in my body to throb with pain. He made a comment about my stupid clumsiness and as he bent to grab me again, ignoring my pain as much as I could, I elbowed him right in the crotch as hard with all the strength I had.

"You fucking bitch," he screeched.

When he dropped down, I twisted and remembered some of the self defense tips my dad always taught me. I swung my left hand up and when he reached up to grab it, I shoved the palm of my hand into his nose. I quickly moved to my feet, stumbling a little and trying to ignore the pain. I headed towards the shovel, but he caught my bad ankle and pulled it towards him, dropping me to the ground, directly onto my face.

"You cannot out do me, Isabella," he growled.

I was momentarily unable to move. I took a few deep breathes, though with my face on the ground, I couldn't get much air. I closed my eyes and tried to muster up as much strength and courage as I could. I told myself that I had too, I couldn't give up, and I couldn't just lay there and die.

"Watch me," I rasped as I tried to get the shovel, but it was just barely out of reach. I groaned as I kept trying to reach.

He laughed once before I felt his foot slam into my stomach as he kicked with all of his strength. I gasped and winced, but I still kept I stretching. He grabbed my thighs and tried to pull to me. I bent one of my knees and kicked him in the throat with all the force I could get and used that to push me forwards a little and was finally able to reach the shovel. He had fallen onto his butt that time, but he didn't give up.

He pulled a knife out of his pocket and just as I scooting to sit up with the shove up in the air, he stabbed the knife right into my thing. I screamed and he pulled it out and did it again.

"You've only made this worse on yourself. A slow death is a bitch," he said and I almost didn't recognize his voice.

He pulled out the knife again, but instead of going for the same spot, he leaned forward, pressing his knee into that thigh and drove the blade into the side of my stomach. I choked on the scream as it tried to escape and it just came out as a long gasp. I could see the smile on his face as he watched me lean against him in pain. My hand with the shovel in it fell to the ground and I just stayed there completely still.

His smile disappeared and he pulled the knife out. He stood up and reached over for something and I gripped the handle of the shovel hard. I took several deep breathes, bracing myself. _No giving up,_ I chanted in my head. As he turned back to me, I used all the strength I had left to bring it up and slam it as hard as I could into his head.

It knocked him backwards and he stumbled over a tree stump. I pressed my hand to my stomach, held my breath, and sat up. I used the shove to help me stand and wobble over to where he was. When I reached him he was starting to sit back up, but I didn't give him the chance.

I hit him a second time.

"This is for Rosalie!"

And hit him a third time.

"This is for Emmett!"

Then I hit him a fourth, a fifth, and a sixth time.

"That was for Alice, Jasper and me!"

When all that was left of his head was a gooey mess of blood and brain matter, I threw the shovel down and walked away. I stopped for a moment when I thought of something. In too many of the horror movies I'd seen, the murder almost always managed to try again when the survivor thought it was over. I looked back at Edward and shook my head.

"Jasper was right, this isn't a movie and you're definitely dead."

With a sigh, I wrapped my arms around myself and refused to feel the pain as I limped my way to the front of the house. Just when I got there though, something on the porch caught my eye. I wobbled over there and found James's body lying face down with an axe in the back of his head. My eyes darted around to see if anyone else was there, because I couldn't be sure if Edward had done it because he was done with him or not.

"Is anyone there?" I called out, my voice scratchy and barely loud enough from my sore throat and jaw.

"H-here," a small voice replied from not too far away.

"Alice?" I smiled as I moved towards her voice.

"Who else?" she coughed out. She was just inside the house, curled up in a ball behind the door.

"Oh my god," I cried as I threw myself at her, pain momentarily forgotten.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"That guy? Yeah."

"No, my brother."

"Oh, um…" I didn't know how to answer.

"I know it was him. All of this," she said.

"How?"

"The dead guy over there mentioned it. Lucky for me, he doesn't know how to use an axe, but apparently, I do," she laughed weakly.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I said with as smile.

"Oh, thank god."

I helped her up off the ground and noticed she had a long cut across her stomach and it was bleeding pretty badly, but it didn't look like he hit anything major. I wrapped my arm around her waist she hooked her arm around my shoulder and together we left that horrible haunted house.

We made it all the way down the long winding road, barely dragging ourselves every step. We collapsed on the side of the road, too weak to try and make it any farther. It didn't take long before someone had pulled up and helped us both to a hospital.

As it turned out, there were over forty-five bodies in that barn. Cases of missing people all over the state of Washington and some in Oregon were finally closed. They were all from James before Edward had even met him, judging by the times of their disappearance.

It took a while, but after the shock of everything died down, eventually life started to go back to normal. Alice and I never parted and we were closer than ever. She had a hard time dealing with the fact that her brother was capable of such things. I couldn't believe that, as close and he and I were, I never suspected that his love for all things horror could have run so deep.

But as time went by, the most important detail that I found myself laughing about randomly was that Edward stayed dead and there would be no horrible sequel.


End file.
